Solstice
by Imperial Romance
Summary: With the Solstice come the changing of the seasons. New life replaces the old ones. Days get longer and the light overtakes the darkness. Change is constant in this world, and there comes a time when a person must let the light consume them and let the darkness fade. But like the Solstice there are two sides of the coin...
1. What Do We Do?

*Authors Note - We don't own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. H does however own Quake, his OC. And Tiff owns her character Percilla.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking".

* * *

**H311r8sr: Alright everyone, this is the first cooperative story between myself and Tiffa1234.**

**Tiffa1234: Hi! Happy to see everyone!**

**H: You'll have to excuse her, it's her first work on here so she might be a little excited. (Under breath) _And her writing might not be very good._**

**T: Hey I heard that! We both know I'm the better writer between the two of us!  
**

**H: Which one of us came up for the plot of this story? And this chapters title?**

**T: Hey I came up with the title for the story...**

**H: And which one of us has actually posted stories on here? Shattered Paradise, which introduces everyone to Quake, and Infinite Possibilities.**

**T: But...**

**H: And the teasers for Smoke and Mirrors and for The Realities of High school.**

**T: *Creeps up behind H and hits him on the head***

**H: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**

**T: While he's rolling on the floor in pain enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - What Do We Do?

My team and I entered our hideout after a foiled robbery by the Titans stand in Quake. They had a lot of bruises and minor cuts but I walked away without a single mark on my body. Whereas he beat the boys when they didn't return the stuff they'd stolen he pinned me up against a wall and took the necklace I'd stolen. He didn't hurt me in any way, shape or form, but the boys kept complaining about what he did to them though.

"Stupid crud-munching Titan!" Gizmo cried out trying to untangle his tech from around him.

"When do we squash him?" Mammoth asked.

"Where'd he come from?" See-More asked.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Billy asked one of his clones.

"More importantly Billy, how do we beat him?" his clone replied.

"Why doesn't _she_ have any battle marks like we do?" Gizmo asked the rest of them gesturing to me as he still fumbled around with his gear.

"Maybe he doesn't hurt women?" Mammoth replied.

"Then how does that explain what he did to Kyd's girlfriend Angel? She needed a cast on her left arm and right leg." Billy explained to Mammoth. Kyd Wykkyd nodded in agreement.

"Oh, forgot about that," Mammoth replied.

"Somebody's got a boyfriend," Gizmo sang out loud. Then he screamed when his tech blew up in his face. 'Bad luck I guess' I thought to myself.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing," See-More said out loud. All of us looked at him puzzled. "I mean think about it, we could use this to our advantage."

"What you mean like send her undercover or sumthin'?" Billy asked.

"You mean like that time the pit sniffer Cyborg did to use at the H.I.V.E. Academy?" Gizmo remembered, "It'd be nice to have some payback for that."

"And we use Jinx?" Mammoth asked.

"He doesn't seem to want to hurt her when we fight. She never gets any cuts, bruises, burns, or well... anything," Billy said.

"Exactly, she makes it look like she left us, then we get her to go undercover and blindside him when the time's right. He won't see it coming," See-More said.

"No!" I exclaimed causing everyone to look at me.

"And why not?" Billy asked.

"Because all of you came up with it, of course it'll fail. That's why," I retorted.

"You got a better plan?" Gizmo asked.

In all honesty, I didn't. "Fine we'll do it your way. But don't blame me when it fails."

"Alright you go somewhere while we plan it out," See-More said to me.

"Why do I..." I started to say.

"Will you just do it! We need you to know as little about it as possible so it appears real to him."

"...Fine," I said and stormed off into my room. The boys continued to talk while I shut the door.

One thing they said did bug me a bit. Why doesn't Quake hurt me when we fight each other? Does he like me? Or could he be trying to convert me? I shrugged my shoulders and brushed the thought off. I'd find out sooner or later what he was doing. I changed into my pajamas, climbed onto bed and let sleep consume me.


	2. Winter Solstice

*Authors Note - We don't own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. H does however own Quake, his OC. And Tiff owns her character Percilla.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking".

Chapter 2 - Winter Solstice

I didn't sleep for long before I was woken up rudely by See-More.

"Get dressed," he said to me and walked out the door. I said something to him, but he was already gone. I muttered a few choice words under my breath and preceded to get dressed. They must have finished planning whatever they thought up. I looked at the clock in my room, and was amazed that it said 12:36 am. It took them all of 30 minutes to plan it? I can already tell this won't work. I finished getting dressed and headed out the door. When I got through the door the boys grabbed me by my hands rather roughly and started dragging me to the door.

"Hey! What gives?" I asked.

"We're throwing you out," See-More said.

"WHAT!"

"You heard him, we're tossing you out of the H.I.V.E. 5," Gizmo said.

"And why are you doing this?"

"Cause you're the one that's gonna be our mole of course," Billy said.

"Come again?"

"We're throwing your out, he takes you in, then you destroy him from the inside," See-More said to me, "He won't see it coming."

"At least let me take some of my stuff with me."

"No, it's gotta look real. If you take your stuff he might suspect something."

"Or he might have eyes on here. We can't take the risk," Gizmo said.

"Don't I get any say in this?"

"No," they all replied.

We reached the door and they literally threw me out of the door. "...Jerks," I muttered as I picked myself up. I started walking and as I walked I couldn't help but shiver. I passed by a building that had a thermometer and it said 33 F, not counting the windchill. No wonder it was so cold out. 'Cold weather, strong winds, all that's missing is...' I thought to myself as a single drop of rain fell on my head then it came pouring down everywhere. "Nice touch..." I couldn't help but say out loud. I continued to walk, hoping to find some kind of shelter from the rain, but that's hard to do since there's no overhead cover. I continued walking to try and get out of the rain since I was getting soaked. After what I guessed was 20 minutes of walking the rain around me suddenly stopped. It was still raining everywhere else, so I looked up and saw a circle of blue energy above me stopping the rain. That's when I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Jinx? Is that you?" It was him. Quake. Time to put the boys plan in motion. Hopefully it works.

"Yeah it's me, what of it?"

"Why are you out here in the pouring rain?" Time to try the damsel in distress routine.

"They kicked me out," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"What? Who?"

"The H.I.V.E. 5. I guess they thought that my bad luck was bringing them down so they booted me," I let a small sniff escape me, hoping that he was buying into this.

"Jinx I-I'm so sorry. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"If I did do you think I'd be wandering the streets in this weather?"

"Sorry, wasn't thinking." I looked at him and he wasn't looking at me. I guess he was thinking about whether this was his fault or not. Then his head perked up and he looked at me. "I guess you do now though."

"What do you mean? You're going to take me to jail?"

"No."

"A homeless shelter?"

"Also no. You're going to live with me of course."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Say that again. I think I had something stuck in my ear."

"You are going to live with me."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious."

"Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm a hero, it's what I do. Give me a few minutes my place isn't quite set for two people to live there. That," he said pointing to the blue sphere above me, "will stay behind to keep you out of the rain. I'll be right back." And with that he vanished. I decided that this would be a good time to give Gizmo a call on the H.I.V.E. communicator I always kept on me.

"Gizmo." A few seconds of silence passed. "Gizmo I know you're there." Still nothing. 'He brought this on himself' I thought to myself. My eyes flashed pink and a second later I could hear his familiar yelp of surprise in the background.

"Ok you got my attention ya crud muncher, but first how did you keep your communicator?"

"My outfit has more pockets than you think. I'm calling in to report that Quake's found me and is taking me into his home."

"That was fast. Especially from someone who failed seduction in the H.I.V.E. academy."

"Hey you didn't do so well in that either gear head. Look he could be back any second, I'll keep you informed. Jinx out."

Just a few seconds after I shut my communicator off and hid it again Quake reappeared. "K, my place is all ready. Are you?" he said holding out his hand for me to take it.

I just looked at it for a few seconds, debating whether or not to take it. Finally I closed my eyes, said, "Yes," took his hand and felt... something but I couldn't put my finger on just what it was. I looked at him and I could tell he was smiling at me.

Then he said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

In just a split second we were at a different place than we were before and my stomach was doing back flips. I couldn't help but fall to the ground, wanting to vomit. I heard Quake chuckle off to my right. "Heh heh, I remember my first time doing that. Give yourself a few seconds to get used to it." He helped me up to my feet, but everything was still dizzy. He held me upright and walked beside me towards a nearby door.

"Where are we?"

"My place. or should I say our place. At least until you decide what you want to do now that you're not in the H.I.V.E. 5 anymore." He used his key on the door and we walked inside. At this point I was able to walk by myself.

As I entered his home I noticed that it didn't really looked lived in. 'Must come with being a hero,' I thought. I ignored that thought and moved into his living room. His home was a small 1 story house with a connected kitchen and living room, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a laundry room.

*AAAAAAAHHHHHHCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

Great, being out in the rain for so long means I must've caught a cold. My clothes were still soaking wet too. "If you want you can head into the laundry room, put your clothes in the washer, grab a towel and warm yourself up with a bath," I heard Quake say.

"Good idea. But no peeking when I come out of there, got it?"

"Understood. And while you're in there I'll fix us something to eat."

He headed towards his couch and I headed to the laundry room.

* * *

I wrapped the towel around me and unplugged the bath after I finished. I could smell the food out there and whatever it was smelt delicious. I opened the door and when I put my foot down I stepped in some clothes. His obviously, but there was a note on top of them.

'Jinx, hope these pajamas fit you. Your clothes are still drying off.

Quake'

I took the clothes into the bathroom and got dressed. His clothes were a little loose on me, but surprisingly it fit pretty well, especially considering he had a few sizes on me.

I stepped out of the bathroom and he was just putting dinner on the table. Ribs and baked potatoes, so that's what smelt so good. My stomach gave a pretty loud growl, I've never had food prepared this way before. I was always worried that things would go wrong due to my bad luck. I sat down and stared at the food for a few seconds. I couldn't help but think he would put something in there to knock me out then...I shuddered just thinking about it. His voice soon took me out of my thoughts.

"Eat up before it gets cold Jinx," he was starting with the ribs, taking the meat off the bone with his fork instead of just grabbing it by the bone and eating it like that. He wouldn't risk drugging his food along with mine so I started eating. I took one of the bones and took a bite of the meat. It tasted incredible. I couldn't help but start hungrily devouring the meal as fast as I could. I looked up at his face every now and then, it looks like he's forgotten about his fork and is eating it like I am, but with a smile on his face.

"What're you smiling at?"

"You," he replied, "You eat like you've been starving most of your life."

"Well since Mammoth keeps clearing out the fridge it's hard to keep food around long."

"Well you don't have to worry about that here. This is your home, for as long as you want it to be."

I didn't say anything else on the subject, I just kept eating. I was about 3/4 through the ribs and half way through the baked potato when I spoke up again.

"This is really delicious."

"Thanks, I thought you deserved a great meal for your first night here."

"Are you trying to convert me?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Are you doing all this to get me to come over to the good guys side? The food, the bath, the kindness. Is it all to convince me to convert?"

"No, I'm doing it to be kind. You might have trouble accepting that being surrounded by villains most of your life but it's true."

The next words I tried to say got stuck in my throat as I tried to say them, so I just kept quiet and finished the food. When we finished he collected the plates and put them in the nearby sink. He turned to me and said, "It's getting late and you must be tired from walking around so late. If you'll follow me," moving towards the two bedrooms. I followed him and when we reached them he opened one of the doors and said, "This is your room for as long as you want it. I won't disturb you in there." I nodded and he moved to his bedroom and I went into my new bedroom. It had the same color walls that the rest of the house I've seen so far, not much personalization at all. He must not spend a lot of time here. The bed was a double XL at least, more than enough room for me to sleep in. I climbed into the bed and laid on my side for a few minutes, impressed at the warmth of the covers on the bed. After a few minutes sleep quickly consumed me.


End file.
